The Golden Snitch and the Doe
by GoldenSnitchDoe
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter, but with their time at Hogwarts dawning to an end. Flashbacks soon flash in Lily's mind while James desperately tries to get over her. Seventh year will be one of the most entertaining yet
1. Prologue

I guess my hatred started for Potter in the first year. Severus and I sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, it was just like I dreamed of! As well as what Sev had said abut it. Then BAM, in came two boys laughing they're heads off. One of them was fairly tall the other was around average height. The taller one had long black hair and steely grey eyes. The other one had really unruly hair and brown eyes. They both had grins on they're faces. I glared.

"Whoops, sorry about that." He smirked at me. I raised a brow and rolled my eyes and continued the conversation I had been having with Sev.

"I hope were sorted into the same house Sev!" I smiled at him trying to break the awkward tension. He nodded. I could tell he was either intimidated by these boys or just extremely nervous.

"I just hope its Slytherin." he said quietly. The two boys looked over one looked glum the other surprised.

"Slytherin?" The boy exclaimed "Why would you want to be sorted into that?" he asked truly shocked.

"I'll probably be sorted into Slytherin, my whole family was." The other boy said glumly

"And I thought you were alright!" the boy joked.

"Well, what house do you want to be sorted into then?" Severus asked sharply I looked at him then at the unknown buy.

"Gryffindor, just like my dad!" he said as he tried to put on fake machoness. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Anyway Severus," I started but was interrupted by laughter, I let out an irritated sigh as they snickered. Sev rolled his eyes.

"Something funny?" I asked with a raised brow. They both shook their heads as they began to leave

"See ya later, Snivellus!" they called before bursting out of the compartment laughing they're heads off.

That was 6 years did I know that I would soon be betrayed by one of my best friends. I still hate Potter as much as I did then, little did I know….


	2. Shocks and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or some of this plot. all rights go to JK Rowling and Warner bro's

I stood on the platform, my name is Lily Marie Evans, this may come off as a little strange but I'm a witch, no I'm not mentally delusional. I go to a school for others and it's nearly over.

I straightened up the pin that adorned my forest green jumper. It said 'Head Girl.' I sighed softly as I looked around platform 9 3/4

"LILY!" Came the excited unison voices of two of my friends. I spun round on my heel to see Marlene McKinnon and Alice Fortescue. Alice was on the small and shy side but had dark brown hair and dark laughing eyes. Marlene on the other hand was the complete polar opposite, She was witty sarcastic and confident. She had waist length dirty blonde hair and eyes that were filled with mischief.

"Oh Lily, congrats!" Marlene smiled. "But who's Head Boy?" Marlene asked. I shrugged I honestly had no idea.

"Im not sure." I said after a moment of thought.

"Maybe its Amos Diggory, or Remus?" Alice suggested. I nodded as I considered the thought.

"Lily-flower!" called the voice I dreaded to hear most. Sirius Black. i pivoted on my heel to meet the grinning face of Sirius Black and a smiling Remus Lupin. There was no sign of they're leader. James Potter, Sirius and James were probably the most eligible bachelors of the school.

"Hello Sirius, Remus." I gave Sirus a tight lipped smile and Remus a genuine one.

"So Remus, are you head Boy?" I asked politely. He shook his head. i was in complete and utter surprise.

"Nope, still a prefect." He shrugged. He seemed upset but not completely. It was then I noticed Sirus smirking at me.

"What are you smirking about Black?" I asked with a raised brow. He shook his head but was still smirking. I then noticed that Remus wore that some expression on his face.

"Nothing my dear Evans, you'll find out soon enough." He replied still wearing that cheeky grin. I looked down at my watch, it was five to eleven.

"The Hogwarts express is gonna leave in five minutes." I said as I raised a brow. At that moment it seemed that every decided to barge onto the train and into a compartment. The train began to move slowly.

"Um, Lil?" Alice asked. I turned and looked at her.

"Shouldn't you be in the prefect compartment?" She finished. Thats when it crossed my mind.

"Shoot!' I muttered as I jumped out of the compartment and literally ran down through the compartments. 'What a blithering idiot I am!' I thought to myself as I burst through the door that lead to the prefect compartment.

"Why Evans, so lovely to see your face." Came a voice I dreaded to hear. James Potter. My enemy since who knows. He only made it worse when he repeatedly asked me out **everyday**.

"Potter, what are you doing in here? Its head students and prefects only." Thats when I noticed the pin attached to his jacket next to Quidditch captain. It was identical to mine. Thats when it all made sense

"N-no, it can. Why would Dumbledore put you as-You cant be!" I struggled to speak as James shrugged carelessly.

"If it helps Evans, I was surprised as well. Now can we get back to the meeting." I nodded still in shock as James began to speak again.

"Okay, so we need you guys to patrol around at night. You'll be put in pairs. Lily and I will come up with a rota for you." He finished. I looked at him in shock, was this really the James Potter that I knew? The arrogant merciless bullying toe rag?

"Also; yes you have a lot of power now. Being able to take points off students and give detention, but use it wisely and don't take advantage of it." I finished eying the Slytherin prefects warily.

We called the meeting to a finish. All the prefects began to file out. Potter and I were the last to leave.

"Surprised Evans?" James asked with that cocky smirk on his faced and eye brow raised. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Completely and utterly yes! You weren't even a prefect! They're was so many other people for the job!" I said all in one breath. Somehow by just standing there he was bugging me. He then ran a hand through his already messy hair. This habit annoyed me immensely.

"Whoa firecracker, if it helps. I was surprised as well. With all the stunts me and Sirius have pulled? I thought it would've been Remus. I gave man irritated sigh and began to stalk back to the compartment my friends were in. I opened the door and slid in with my arms crossed I sat down.

"So Lily, who's head boy? alice asked as soon as i sat down. I then saw Sirius was still there. His smirk was still placed on his face. I scowled at him.

"You knew about this Black, and you didn't bother to tell me?" I glared at him. For a moment he looked scared. He knew my temper all to well.

"Lily? What are you on about?" Marlene asked confused.

"Potter is, head boy." I groaned inwardly at saying it out loud. Finally dawning on me it meant i would have to try and get along with him and work with him for a year. Marlene and Alice exchanged secret looks.

'Oh not you too as well!" I sighed and slumped into the seat. Then speaking of the devil, didn't James arrive.

'Morning all." he said politely as he ran his hand through his hair **again**! I scowled at him.

" Y'know Evans, you might want to try smiling at me this year. Might make life a lot easier." He smiled at me as I rolled my eyes.

xxx

Soon enough, we were at Hogwarts. We all filed into the great hall. W awaited the First years to enter for they're sorting. When they entered everyone fell silent and the hat began to sing.

"Salazaar Slytherin was a canny chap,

Helga Hufflepuff was known as sap

Rowena RavenClaw was critical and harsh

Godric Gryffindor was far to brash

Slytherins are a scheming mob

Hufflepuffs area space horde

Ravenclaws are the serious lot

Gryffindors are a stubborn bunch

Gryffindor and Slytherin were bitter enemies

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were rivals

Each was the foe of the other

And they were divided by dispute

But now they are far away and long ago

Do not follow the founders path

Stick together and do not let Hogwarts, fall apart."

After the hat finished singing a long list of names was read out by Professor McGonnagall.

"What do you think the hat meant Lily?" asked Emmeline vance, another close friend of mine whispered .

" Im not sure Em, maybe something bad is going to happen. She shrugged then nodded. We both knew it couldn't get any worse than it already was. There was a dark person going around and murdering Muggles and Muggle-borns. So many people had already died. Nothing could be worse than it already was. Food then magically appeared on the table.

"Now, feast!" Dumbledore smiled at us all. Everyone began to eat. The food was absolutely amazing at Hogwarts.

When everyone was finished eating Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"The very best of evenings to you! Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. But first Mr Filch has asked me to tell all of you that he has posted a new list, he wants you all to look at it. Including four boys." His eyes scanned the Gryffindor table. When he finally looked at the four Marauders. I could see them high fiving each other. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

"Now, everyone off to bed. Could Lily Evans and James Potter say behind please." Dumbledore spoke as he looked at me then James. Everyone stood up as Emmeline, Marlene and Alice offered me sympathetic glances. I sighed softly as I stayed sat looking at my friends retreating backs.

When everyone had left Dumbledore walked over to us. "Miss Evans, Mr Potter. Would you like to follow me." he said as he looked at us over his crescent moon glasses. I stood up and James did the same. I didn't want to follow Dumbledore but I reluctantly did. I ignored James's attempts to talk to me. The professor led us to a door. He nodded at me to open it.

"The password is Hippogriff." He said as the door swung open to reveal a gorgeous looking room.

"This is the Heads dormitory, yourself and Mr Potter shall be living here instead of the regular dorm for the rest of this year." He smiled at us.

"Now, I'll let you too get settled in. The professor walked off leaving me and James alone.

"Ladies first." He said gesturing towards the door. I walked into the living quarters. There was three rooms. I sighed softly and walked into it. My trunk sat there at the end of my bed. I waved my wand to pack everything.

"Ahem." came voice. I turned and saw James leaning against a door. I raised a brow at him

"Yes?" I asked frostily as i turned to look at him properly. He was watching me carefully.

"If you don't have anything to say can you please leave?" I saw hi open his mouth to say something but he just nodded and turned around. I sighed in relief as I quickly got changed into my pyjamas. I laid out my uniform for the next day, then i turned off the lights and went to bed. That night i dreamed of someone i never thought I would dream of, that person was. James Potter…

A/N;

Hey guys, this is my first Marauders Jily fanfic and i want to know if its good or not. So review and favourite! it would mean a lot to me!

-Tori


End file.
